Sparring With Videl
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Bulma is bored; really bored. Relaxing outside; she spots Videl training. Borrowing a pair of the girl's clothes; what will happen when she asks to spar with her? And how Gohan react to what happens when Videl decides to make a change to the training regimen? (GohanxBulma one shot) Requested and prompted by Fireball-Fuchsia


**A/N: This is a request that I kinda went overboard with…Just to let you all know ahead of time, this is not a rape fic. I could never bear to actually write one of those. This is just one hell of a lemon…enjoy!**

It was another boring day at Capsule Corp. for Bulma Briefs. The bluennette had just finished with another tiring executive meeting and had just settled down in her lawn chair to relax.

"Today really is just one of those days…" She said to herself. "Absolutely nothing is going on…" The bluennette lying back, she wondered if anything interesting was going to happen today.

"Yah!" The sound of a feminine shout hitting her ears, Bulma turned around in her chair.

"Is that…Videl?" The woman asked herself. Over across the way was Videl Satan herself.

 _What is she doing here?_ She thought, the reason why soon coming back to her. "Oh, yeah! Gohan said he was going to train with her here; it is a pretty private spot after all."

The woman got back to watching the girl work out, she really was fit! Her thin body was strong, yet light, able to easily move around while still having that sexy feminine aura all women wanted.

"Hah! Yayayayayah!" The girl sent a dozen more punches down range, her white shirt flowing around her.

 _Well at least she doesn't have these getting in her way!_ Bulma giggled to herself, her eyes moving from the girl's semi flat chest to her own sizeable set of double Gs. If she attempted even a fraction of the movements the girl was doing, she'd be bouncing out of control!

"Actually…" Looking around, she saw that no one else was nearby. "Maybe she'll let me try a little bit with her? I could always use a little bit of a workout!" Getting up from her sun chair, the bluennette made her way over to the female fighter.

"Hey! Videl!" Bulma called to the other girl, the fighter ceasing her routine as the bluennette approached.

"Bulma! What's up?" Videl walked up to meet her, the two gently shaking hands.

"Oh, nothing much." The genius grinned. "So, are you enjoying the place?" Her eyes began going over the girl's sparring outfit.

"You bet!" Her smile never fading, she turned and looked around the vast inside of the Capsule Corp. dome before continuing. "It's amazing in here! Perfect for training!"

"I'm glad you like it, Videl." Bulma giggled, happy that the girl was so energetic. _Gohan sure picked himself out a live one!_

"Actually, I was wondering if I could try a little sparring as well." Bulma put her hands on her hips. "I could spare a couple pounds. Do you have another set of training clothes I could borrow?"

 _Spare a couple pounds is right!_ The girl thought to herself, her eyes scanning over Bulma's endowments. "Sure!" The dark-haired girl was all too eager to help another woman get stronger! After all, the more women able to defend themselves; the less attacks there'd be, right?

Bulma beamed happily as Videl handed her a pair of black short shorts and a shirt. _Oh, I can't wait to get some training done! Maybe Vegeta will let me practice with him a little if I get better!_

"Do you think they'll fit?" Videl asked apprehensively, her eyes moving to the rather large bumps sticking out of the front of Bulma's blouse. _Man, those look big!_ She shook her head a little; she couldn't bear to be caught ogling the busty woman like a horny school boy!

"I don't see why they wouldn't" Bulma casually remarked, the clothes in her hands, Bulma set them down on a nearby chair. With Videl's eyes still glued to her form, she didn't even look around before stripping off her blouse, her huge boobies clad in only a black satin bra.

"Holy shit!" Videl covered her mouth, afraid that it was her thoughts that had escaped her, but as both women turned around, they found that it was not Videl who had said such a thing, but Gohan…

The boy was just standing there, mouth agape, he could not take his eyes off of Bulma's melons, the ivory flesh overflowing from the overly tight bra.

"Gohan?" Bulma said to herself, her arms still over her head until it hit her that the boy was ogling her, her upper body clad in nothing, but a thin bra.

"Gohan!" She ducked down now, her arms crossing over her exposed chest as the boy's cheeks were lit aflame.

"Wah!" The boy freaked, his hands flying up in the air he shouted. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Although he was anything, but sorry for seeing what he had seen. _Those are huge!_ His hormone driven mind had enough food to feast on for weeks after seeing a rack that big…even if it was incased in a bra.

"Uh…Bulma…" Videl pointed to the small building nearby. "Why don't you go change in there?" As much as the girl appreciated a good strip show, she didn't want her boyfriend bleeding out…not yet at least.

"Yeah!" Standing up, the bluennette gave the horn dog an angry glare. "I think I will! I bet there are no perverts lurking around inside!"

With that, she stormed off, leaving the couple left scratching their heads as she closed the door behind her, ready to dress for success.

The bluennette now gone, Videl turned to her boyfriend, her hands making big squishing movements as she whispered. "Did you see the size of those things?" She gave the blushing man a shocked look. "They have got to be at least double Ds!"

"You think?" Gohan managed to tear his eyes away from Bulma's blouse, his gaze shifting to his girlfriend.

"Yeah! If not bigger!" Videl's face picked up a slight smirk as she saw the interested look in her boyfriend's eyes. "It would be nice if we got to see more of them…wouldn't it…Gohan?" Her smirk never fading.

"Ohhhh…Yeah…" Gohan was looking away from her again. The small girl thought his reaction was a bit much…that was until she saw what was walking towards her.

"Oh…my…Kami…" She could feel her mouth starting to hang open alongside her man's.

There she was walking towards them, Bulma Briefs herself, clad in Videl's fighting clothes, only the clothes were much tighter on her full, womanly frame, much more so than Videl. Maybe even a little too tight! Bulma's huge boobies were pressed taut against the shirt, the white fabric stretching to its limit to constrain her massive pair; the large globes bouncing and jiggling with each step. Down below was not much different, Videl's black shorts rode up high on the vixen, the material outlining her pussy and reaching high on her thighs, her long ivory legs completely bare all the way up to her perfectly defined ass, the round cheeks wobbling slightly.

The sight was more than enough to work Gohan up, his cock stirring to life within his pants. _OMK! Bulma is going to rip that thing!_

The man continued to stare at the bluennette as she warmed up, her bobbed hair swaying from side to side, she bent and stretched, her large bosoms shaking and bouncing in her shirt with each movement. It was a dream come true…

"Now!" Bulma turned to face the couple, her hands on her hips, she prepared to begin. "You'll get to see how to really work out!"

The couples' eyes still glued to her rack, she brought her hands in so that her elbows were bend outward, her fists meeting in front of her chest. Thrusting them both outward, she called it out. "One!"

One was all it took… With that singular movement, Bulma pressed the shirt too far. The fabric at its limit; it tore.

'RIIIIIIIP!' Videl's and Gohan's eyes shot open at the sight.

"Wah! Nooo!" Bulma squealed as she realized what she had done. As she thrust her arms outward, the fabric of the shirt tore apart, her huge boobies, covered only by a black bra, now sticking out from the hole, perfectly on display to the two teens.

Bulma's round melons jumped around in her bra, doing their best to try and escape their confines, to be seen by hungry young eyes.

"Gohan!" Bulma yelled once more. "Cover your eyes!" Squatting down, the woman did her best to fold her arms over her assets, being able to do little, but accentuate her bust line.

Pretending to cover his eyes with both hands, Gohan was still able to peek out from between his fingers, everything that was about to unfold completely visible to him.

Taking one glance over at her blushing boyfriend, Videl gave him a wink before waltzing over to the embarrassed woman, her hands still struggling to contain her immense rack. "Hey, Bulma?" The girl asked curiously, innocently pushing her fingers together in front of her chest. "I had been thinking and…Do you think I could feel your boobs a little? You know? To compare them to mine?"

"Huh?" Bulma was taken by surprise by the girl's honest request; her own eyes moving down to the rather barren field of her chest, she had a little pity for her.

Taking one last glance at Gohan, the boy's trick fooling the genius woman, she decided to allow it. "Sure, go ahead." She smiled, the younger girl immediately bouncing with glee. "Just don't be too rough."

"I won't!" Videl grinned happily as Bulma lowered her guard, her arms dropping from her bra clad rack, the large orbs perfectly on display for both teens to enjoy. Gohan smiled a little.

"Wow! These are amazing!" Videl exclaimed, her hands now gently resting under each of Bulma's mighty melons. "And heavy too! How much do they weigh? Oh, what size are they?" The girl fired question after question off at the bluennette, her cheeks getting redder and redder as the girl continued her groping.

 _Her fingers are so small, but…_ Bulma winced as another sharp pang of pleasure shot through her boobies. _She is squeezing them so hard…_

Gathering herself, she managed to answer a couple. "Well I don't know how much they weigh, but…Ah! They are 34…double Gs" She blushed even redder, the teens' faces darkening with hers.

"Whoa! Really? They are huge!" The girl continued to manhandle the woman's melons, her fingers sinking into the skin leaking out above and below the bra, the tiny scrap of fabric was not meant to hold such weight.

Bulma winced again as another shot of pleasure went through her, she had to stop the girl. _Alright, that's enough of that…_ The woman thought, just as she was about to remove her hands though, she heard the girl say something that made her eyes grow wide.

"Ugh!" She sighed. "I can't feel anything with the bra in the way; gotta get rid of it!"

"Wait! Videl! NO!" Bulma went to push the girl off of her, but it was too late.

'RIIIIIIP!' Once again, Bulma's clothes were ripped, this time though, it was worse than a shirt, it was her bra, the main defense protecting her soft boobies from hungry male eyes.

"There we go!" Videl grinned, the black bra being flung apart on either side of her, the treasures she sought finally exposed.

"OH! MAN!" Gohan now made it perfectly clear he had never stopped watching, his hands leaving his face, he watched in awe as Bulma's huge double G boobies bounced out from their confines, the perfectly round globes were a milky white, a clear complexion contrasted only by her light pink nipples, the small buds pointing outwards towards the man.

"Videl! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bulma crossed her thin arms over her chest, the bluennette being able to do little more than push up her enormous melons, the pale skin ballooning all around a she squished them against her chest, utter humiliation etched across her face.

A smirk firmly planted on her lips, Videl eyed her goods as she spoke. "I'm just checking their size is all…" With that she grabbed the bluennettes shoulders, pushing the woman to the ground; she straddled her waist, preparing to continue her fun.

Seeing the older woman struggling to contain her huge boobies made Videl start laughing. "Whoa! You really can't hold them, can you?" Mind if I lend you a hand?" She reached for the bluennette's wrists, slowly prying them away from her soft mounds.

"GOHAN!" Looking past the girl molesting her, Bulma screamed at her mate. "Gohan! Don't just stand there gawking! Do something! Get your perverted girlfriend off of me! Damn kid! I swear if you put her up to this; I'll beat your ass until it's-"

"PINK!" Videl screamed in joy, her muscular arms doing their job, she pried Bulma's arms away from her chest, the Brief woman's huge, pale boobies now perfectly displayed and completely defenseless!

"Whoa…" Videl ogled the bluennette's melons for all they were worth, the pink tips at the top look like a pair of delicious candies, just perfect for sucking on.

"WAHH! Videl! Cover them up! Gohan is watching!" Bulma squealed, her cheeks burning bright red, she could not believe that another girl was flashing her boobies to Gohan of all people! The kid had known her for years and now he knew what she looked like topless! How humiliating!

"I didn't put her up to anything, I swear!" Gohan waved his arms about wildly, but his eyes remained focused on the newly revealed treasures. No man could ever look away from a topless Bulma Briefs…

Working quickly, Videl pulled out a few pieces of training equipment, and using the a little girlish ingenuity, she had successfully tied the woman's hands up above her head, her wrists stuck to the cool green grass.

"Videl…" Bulma grizzled up at her menacingly. "I swear to the green god above, if you do not cover my boobies I will kick your…"

"You want your boobies covered? Is that all?" The teen gave her a scary grin. "Don't worry…I'll make sure they're nice and covered…"

Her face turning blue, Bulma squealed as Videl's hands grabbed her. The teen smirked widely as she took each of Bulma's huge double G boobies in her hands, the creamy flesh squeezing out between her fingers.

"Damn!" She giggled. "I can't even hold one with both hands!" Weighing the magnificent melons in her hands, she gauged they were around two pounds apiece, if not more!

Her fingers still gripping the fleshy orbs tightly, Videl moved Bulma's boobies all around her chest, the large orbs bouncing and jiggling every which way as she fondled them, the feeling of her nipples hardening against her palms spurring her on to share her new toys.

"Hey, Gohan!" Videl turned to her boyfriend now, the man walking over to see what she wanted.

His eyes grew wide as his girlfriend offered him a rather lewd trinket. "Look at the size of it, Gohan!" The girl held up a pale boobie, the soft flesh wobbling in her grip. "It's so soft and bouncy!" Gently patting the top of it, she awed over it again. "And so perky too! How are they so big; and still this perky?"

Her other hand leaving Bulma's other molested globe, she gripped the nipple on the displayed breast, the pink bud hardening as she twisted it from side to side, tweaking the nub until it was as hard as a pebble. "And look at her nipples! They're so pink! Aren't they cute, Gohan? I'd love to have little pink nipples like you, Bulma!" The girl smiled down at the glaring woman.

"Gohan!" She turned once more to the boy, the boy who was getting way more of a show than he deserved. "Get her off of me, you big dummy! What do you think your Father is going to say when he hears you just stood there and watched your girlfriend grope me?"

Doing his best to memorize every millimeter of Bulma's perky skin, Gohan turned his head to face her, a cocky grin now adorning his face. "But, Bulma… Videl is only being friendly…" His eyes returned to ogling her jiggling globes. "She just wants to give your boobies a massage so they stay nice and…perky…"

"You fucking little pervert!" Bulma yelled at the smiling boy, her head shaking wilding as Videl got back to enjoying her new toys.

"Ooh!" Bulma's head hit the grass as Videl groped her just right, Her small hands taking in as much boobflesh as she could, she gently kneaded Bulma's great white melons, the soft flesh sliding along her chest, each globe changing shape as she molded it in her grasp, each time she let go, they would bounce back to their original shapes, their perfect spheres returning. Gohan could only grin at his girlfriend's mastery of Bulma's treasures.

"You know…" Videl gently played with one breast, the soft orb wobbling in her grip. "I was never breastfed as a child…" She looked Bulma in the eye, a mischievous glint in hers.

"I always wondered what it feels like…" She held a boobie up to her mouth, her lips nearing the puckering bud.

"NO! VIDEL! DON'T!" Bulma screamed, but it was too late!

Videl's face rammed into Bulma's soft boobie, her ripe bud being sucked between the girl's lips; the older woman couldn't help moaning out in pleasure. "Oooahh!" Her feminine moan struck Gohan right where it hurt, his manhood swelling in his pants; he could barely take watching such an erotic sight! His girlfriend, the girl he loved was now suckling the boobies of the sexiest woman he had ever met; it was heaven!

Videl pressed the advantage! Bulma's defenseless nipple deep within her mouth, she ran her tongue all around the pink bud, the small areola becoming the perfect circuit as she rimmed it, enjoying every sound that came out of the woman's loud mouth.

"OOOOH! AHHHH! VIDEL!" Bulma's loud moans and gasps were music to the teens' ears. Gohan still intently watching the action unfold; Videl continued her assault on Bulma's poor boobies.

Jiggling the soft flesh against her face, the girl changed boobies, the wet one now being kneaded in her hands, she struggled with the other one, pressing her face into it as she squished it around her chest, the nipple finally being sucked into her mouth, she suckled on it as hard as she could, doing her best to draw out milk that certainly was not there…not that Bulma didn't fool anyone with how big they were.

"OOOOAH!" Another sharp moan escaping her lips, Bulma could not fight the pleasure she was feeling. _This is so humiliating! Videl is having a field day with my boobies and Gohan is just standing there watching! And does he?_ Her eyes popped open wide. _He has a fucking hard on from watching her molest me!_

Her lips pressing into the soaked skin, Videl hungrily made out with Bulma's boobies, her tongue French kissing the aching buds, hungrily licking and sucking the heated skin until it was sensitive to the touch.

"Aghhh!" Bulma let out a particularly loud moan; she was getting wet from this treatment! _Why did Videl have to grab my boobies?_ She asked herself. _Why did she decide to play with my most sensitive parts?_

"Hey, now…" Gohan grinned, his body leaning down to get a better look at the downed bluennette. His eyes raking across the clear liquid spilling from the legs of Bulma's shorts, he grinned. "It looks like you're getting pretty wet down there, Bulma!"

"Huh?" Videl let go of one tender breast with a 'pop!' One hand reaching down, she ran it up and down the woman's crotch.

"Ahh!" Bulma let out a high-pitched squeal, a squeal more fitting of a young teenager than an older woman.

"Yeah…you are pretty wet down here…" Videl teased her, her fingers running up and down the crease in her shorts as she spoke. "In fact…" She brought her hand back up, her finger coated in a clear substance. "You're freaking soaked!"

"Fuck off!" Bulma struggled against her bindings again, but to no avail, she had her.

"Hey, Gohan?" Videl looked up at her man; his face still awestruck by Bulma's jiggling melons.

"Wanna see what's under here?" She gently pulled at the woman's short shorts, another shocked gasp escaping her victim's lips.

"Hell, yeah!" The boy grinned, getting down on his knees, he watched as Videl pulled down the bluennette's black short shorts, the thin fabric sliding down her legs and revealing quite the erotic sight for the two teens.

"What the fuck!? Videl!" Bulma tried to kick the girl off, but only helping to accelerate her disrobing

"Well, well, well…" Videl smirked up at the blushing woman, her blue eyes avoiding her gaze. "Looks like someone has a wild side. Are you sure you're not at all enjoying what I'm doing to you?" The girl asked.

Bulma could not bear to meet her gaze, as if being topless wasn't bad enough, now they could basically see her pussy, her pink lips clamped tight around the black string. But as embarrassed as she was, Bulma couldn't help thinking how being humiliated and played with by the two teens had turned her on more than anything had in years!

The two teens could not stop grinning at what they had found. Bulma was wet alright, she was soaked; and with her upper clothes gone, she was now clad in nothing, but a tiny black satin thong, the material dripping in her juices.

"Let's just get rid of this…shall we?" Smirking at her boyfriend, Videl gently plucked the string out from between the bluennette's lips, her perfectly waxed mound shaking as she gently peeled the string down her thighs, the minuet piece of fabric dangling from her finger, she tossed it to her boyfriend, the man running it under his lips; the scent of a woman in need filling his lungs.

"So…" Videl reached into her pocket, pulling out a tiny object about the size of a lipstick tube. "Would you like this inside you, Bulma?" She grinned, her hand slowly lowering to the woman's pink nether lips. "Should I put this in?" She looked up at her boyfriend, knowing damn well what answer any man would give her.

"YES!" Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin in joy, his girlfriend's hand nearing Bulma's soaked core.

"Videl! No! Don't!" Bulma's words rang out across the two, but it was no use, turning the tiny vibrator up to max, Videl readied it by her pussy; and with one small push, Videl parted her lips and pushed the small object deep into her pussy.

"GAH!—AH!-AHHHH!" Bulma struggled against her bindings, her huge boobies bouncing out of control, she wiggled her legs in vain, desperately trying to get the device out of her while it stimulated her every nerve.

"Whoa there!" Videl straddled the woman again. "Can't let these get out of control; now can we? You might knock yourself out bouncing them around like that! How about I…" She grabbed a slippery boobie in each hand. "Hold them still for you?"

"AH! WAIT! VIDEL! STOP! PLEASE! AHHH!" Bulma continued to squeal and kick as Videl groped and squeezed her huge boobies, a smile never leaving her face, she played with her toys for what seemed like hours.

"AHHHHHH!" Bulma moaned out in pure bliss. The sight was so erotic! Kneeling beside the two women, Gohan couldn't help thinking just how lucky he was! His girlfriend had Bulma Briefs as nude as the day she was born, a vibrator up her pussy and her hands on her slippery melons. _What more can a guy ask for?_

"Videl! No! No! I…I'm about…to…to…tooooo!" Videl's hands squishing and kneading her shaking water balloons, Bulma came, her pussy contracting around the little vibrator, she forced it out with her mighty orgasm, her womanly juices pouring out before the couple.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Bulma breathed, the duo now inspecting her spent pussy, the machine shaking around in the grass. "There…" She looked at her teenage tormentors. "Are you satisfied now? You made me cum!"

The two were silent for a moment, until Gohan turned to his girlfriend, her eyes looking from his face to his erection and back to his eyes again, she nodded.

At last letting go of the bluennette's boobies, she got off of the woman, Bulma thinking it was all over. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Gohan?" She asked the boy, her eyes growing wide as he started taking off his clothes, his shirt coming off first, soon followed by his boots, and his pants, his boxers sliding down to his ankles he kicked them off, the body of a man now right before the bluennette's eyes.

"GOHAN!" Bulma yelled now, the sight of his massive twelve inch cock both frightening her and arousing her at the same time! _OH, DENDE! CAN THAT EVEN FIT?_ She screamed in her head.

Still not saying a word, he kneeled in between her legs, and reaching up, he untied her hands before resting on his legs again, waiting for her to make the next move.

"Gohan?" She seemed a little surprised by the change of pace. "What are you?-"

"I know you want this as much as I do, Bulma…" The boy smirked at her. "If you want me to fuck you all you have to do is say it."

Bulma looked away at first; ashamed that the boy knew exactly how much she had enjoyed being toyed with by his girlfriend.

"Bul-ma…" He prodded her, his girlfriend giggling in the background. How she loved to see such a busty woman squirm with need!

Bulma couldn't believe she was doing this, but her body was begging for a cock. _I am never going to live this down!_ Bringing her blue eyes back to the man, she gave him permission to fuck her.

"Okay, go ahead." She looked away again. "I'm all yours."

"What's that?" The boy leaned closer to her now. "You want me to what now?" He teased her, Videl still giggling hysterically behind him.

"ERGH!" Leaning up to face him, she blushed bright red as she scowled at him, at her huge white boobies jiggling before the couple. "I want you to FUCK ME! OKAY! Please, Gohan! I want you to FUCK ME!"

Videl cupped her hands over her mouth at hearing the bluennette's declaration. _OMK! I can't believe she said it!_ She grinned. _Gohan is going to owe me big time for this!_

Bulma's permission all he ever wanted, Gohan pounced, his thick, masculine frame dominating her curvy feminine one, he laid his body on top of hers, his lips crashing against her lips as he shoved his tongue down her throat.

"OOOHMPH!" Bulma screamed into the kiss, her arms flailing around before finally she gave in to him, submitting to him so that he could do whatever he wanted with her defenseless body.

Bulma's tongue barely stood a chance! Her pink muscle being battered around her mouth, she could barely move it as he continued to assault her, his muscle ravaging every inch of her mouth.

"Gohmmmmannhpph!" Bulma gasped into his mouth as she felt a calloused hand capture one of her soft boobies in its grasp.

"Fuck, Bulma…" He released her from the kiss. "These things are amazing! I can see why Videl didn't want to let go of them!" He kneaded her heavy globe in his hands, feeling her smooth skin squish out between his fingers.

"How did they even get this big?" He lowered his head to her breast, sucking one hard nipple into his mouth.

"Ah!" Bulma gasped as he touched her, her large breast pressing further against his face. "Well! Ah! They were double Ds…Ah! Until I had Trunks…then…Ah! They grew into double Gs…they just don't seem to have shrunk back though…"

The woman blushed beet red, embarrassed at talking about her personal treasures to a man she had known since he was a child.

"Well I wonder how big… 'SMOCK!'" The man popped her boobie out of his mouth, manhandling the perky flesh as he shoved the other into his maw, greedily drawing upon the nipple until it was soaking wet once more. "They'll get if you get pregnant again!"

"WHAT?!" Bulma gasped, leaning back, Gohan aimed his cock directly at her entrance before thrusting forward, his long rod driving deep into her tight pussy, her excessive amounts of nectar being just enough to lubricate his beast.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bulma felt like she was being ripped in two! She knew Gohan was the strongest man alive, but the biggest? She could barely take the sheer size of his manhood, the massive member reaching her center long before he ran out of inches to plunder her with.

"Gohan!" Bulma sighed, the man resting inside of her, not yet moving so that she could get used to him before he inevitably fucked her brains out. _Gohan is fucking me! The boy I held back at Kame House as a boy is now…fucking…me…silly…_

Videl squatted down beside the two, her boyfriend's cock deep within the bluennette's pussy, she felt like such a naughty girl for doing this. _I can't believe I got Bulma to let Gohan fuck her!_ She practically screamed in her head. _I wonder what kind of guy Gohan is going to get me for this?_

Seeing her face starting to relax, Gohan gently massaged her boobies, her pale water balloons sliding around beneath his fingers. "Okay, Bulma. Let's go!"

His massive cock beginning to move, Gohan pulled himself completely free of the woman, his cockhead being the only thing keeping her pink lips parted, before driving himself back in again, his hands never leaving her bouncing boobies.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Bulma's eyes were held shut as she was pounded by the most well-endowed man she have ever seen, his long cock ravishing her pink tunnel, his every ridge and vein standing out against her sensitive skin as he fucked her, with nothing in mind besides his own animalistic lust for her feminine form. _I am so fucking HOT!_ Bulma couldn't even speak, her mind saying everything her mouth failed to say. She was such a dirty girl…letting the teen fuck her like some cheap lay, but at the same time she felt there was nowhere else she wanted to be more than under the strong man, his large hands keeping her from going anywhere while he fucked her until she screamed.

Videl just looked on with need, her boyfriend fucking the most beautiful woman she had ever met, she felt like she would explode at the slightest touch. She needed something to cool her off! Reaching into her shorts, she felt her body responding to Bulma's every gasp. She couldn't take it anymore! Doing her best to contain herself, she collapsed in a shaking mess on the ground, just in the perfect spot to not be seen by the others.

Gohan was still pounding into Bulma, her huge slippery boobies bouncing and jiggling out of control, the man did his best to restrain them, but her double Gs were too much for even him to contain.

Feeling his climax nearing, he gripped her boobies with renewed vigor, his cock sliding along her folds several more times, the woman came, her juices spiraling around his steaming cock.

"AHHH!" Her feminine scream pushing him over the edge; Gohan emptied his balls deep within her, defiling the most beautiful woman he knew with his manly seed, the ultimate feeling of satisfaction crossing his face.

Withdrawing from the bluennette, he looked down at her sullen, sweaty body, her boobies still wobbling on her chest as she breathed. "I can't believe it…" He smiled with satisfaction. "For the rest of my life I can say that I FUCKED Bulma Briefs…"

The bluennette blushed at the teen's crassness, she knew she would be a trophy on any man's night-stand; she didn't need to be told it. Grinning to herself, she couldn't help feeling quite a bit of satisfaction herself. Even with such hot young girls like Videl running around, she was still the one girl that every man dreamed of fucking in the grass. _Looks like I've still got it!_ She thought.

"Wait a second?" Gohan looked around all of a sudden. "Where's Videl?" Looking around, he could not do a full scan before Bulma decided she wasn't through with him yet.

The boy was genuinely concerned for where his girlfriend had gone when he felt a pair of feminine arms wrap around his neck; a pair of soft boobies pressing against his chest soon afterward. "Why are you looking for her?" She breathed seductively. "All the woman you need is right…here…"

Turning his gaze back to her blue eyes, he gave into her call. As the wind blew across the soft grass, he returned his cock to her soaked core, once again doing what every man dreamed of doing.

Fucking Bulma Briefs…

 **A/N: Pretty awesome huh? I loved writing this fic so much; I just got up and wrote all 17 pages in one sitting! Bulma really had one hell of a ride! So this goes out to all of you whose fav character is also Bulma Briefs! Did you like this fic? And what did I do well with it? Please give me your full thoughts in a REVIEW because I am just returning from a burn out and need the feedback! Night!**


End file.
